


The Souvenir Affair

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: A tag for the episode 'The Cherry Blossom Affair'.  Because the end of the episode made me do this.





	The Souvenir Affair

Napoleon Solo had taken his friend and partner Illya Kuryakin out for cocktails after Cricket and Mr. Waverly had left for tea. He was a little down at first, having Mr. Waverly steal his date for the evening, but Illya was in good spirits and Napoleon didn't know if it was the drinks or the fact that they were going to dinner that put him in such a mood, whichever, Napoleon liked it.

"So, are you going to tell me about your college javelin throwing days now?" Illya asked. They were sitting on pillows in the floor of the restaurant they had chosen, waiting for their food to arrive.

Napoleon looked up from his tea. "Ah, that. Yes, well, they were very interesting days, I was always cutting my fingers, had to have somebody to kiss them and make them better," he smiled.

Illya scoffed. "If you had cut your fingers with a javelin I chance it to say you wouldn't have them now. Really Napoleon, you shouldn't lie to me," he said.

"Am I to take that you don't believe me? I thought that's why we were here, you wanted to hear my story?" Napoleon asked.

"I am here because I thought I could get a few drinks off of you and keep you company. Now you are buying me a meal which I like even better, but I at no time thought you were a javelin thrower in college or anywhere else," Illya explained.

Napoleon acted hurt. "You mean you used me?" he asked.

"No one can use you Napoleon, not unless you allow them too. You knew I didn't want to hear your story, you have brought me out anyway, we are both having a good time I think, at least I am," Illya said.

Napoleon smiled warmly. "You're right. And I am having a nice evening as well, so eat up my fair Russian and we'll have a night cap in my room," he said.

After they had eaten they headed back for their hotel, to Napoleon's room for the night cap he had promised. The room was a suite and decorated and furnished western style, with a couch close to the foot of the bed with a table beside it, the bed was king sized and to the left of it were doors leading out to a balcony. Napoleon poured them brandy and grabbed a cigar before sitting down and taking off his shoes and tie, tossing it onto the table beside him, he unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt.

Illya sat down on the other end of the couch, swirling his brandy around, watching as Napoleon lit his cigar. 

"You know what would really round this night out?" Napoleon asked.

"A good book and a warm bed," Illya declared, taking a sip of brandy.

"I was thinking more like sex," Napoleon smiled.

"Oh. Well, I am sure you could find any number of women that would be willing, the bars are still open," Illya said.

"I don't want any number of women, I was thinking more like you," Napoleon said. He moved down closer to Illya, placing a arm around his shoulders.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Illya asked. He was very aware of how close Napoleon was, he knew all too well that charming smile and that seductive tone of voice, drawing him in.

"No one can take advantage of you, Illya, not unless you allow them too. And you came in here knowing that a night cap is never just a night cap," Napoleon said, kissing down Illya's jawline.

"Yes I did," Illya said. Their lips met and they kissed a long while, when the kiss broke Napoleon loosened Illya's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, with more skin exposed he began to bite on his neck.

Illya moaned at the touch. "You know, the next room is Mr. Waverly's," he got out.

Napoleon stopped for but a moment. "I don't give a damn about Mr. Waverly right now. Be quiet and let me make love to you," he said. 

No more words were spoken that night.

*******************************************************

The next morning they had boarded a plane for home quite early, Napoleon had his head back against the seat, eyes closed. Illya sat beside him and Mr. Waverly across the aisle.

"I must confess I bought several souvenirs to bring back with me. What about you, Mr. Kuryakin?" Mr. Waverly asked.

Illya was fidgeting with his collar, making sure the dark bruise on his neck was covered. "Well sir, I didn't buy any souvenirs but I was given one," he said.

Beside him, eyes still closed, Napoleon grinned.

 

The End.


End file.
